1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vibration damping devices and, more specifically, to vibration damping devices for sporting implements.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of sports involving sporting implements, such as golf, tennis, hockey, and racquet ball, continues at a strong pace. Better engineering, better materials, lighter, stronger implements with larger heads and more power have improved the play of games with these implements and thereby increased the enjoyment associated therewith. Although these implements have worked well, they suffer from the disadvantage that despite improvements in other areas the unwanted vibratory phenomena generated upon an impact with a ball which is not dead center in the "sweet spot" of the implement remains.
Lighter implements have allowed players to swing harder at the ball. Larger implements, while increasing the "sweet spot" on the face thereof, have also increased the area outside the "sweet spot", providing increased opportunity for imperfect or offset contact with the ball.
Vibrations are introduced into the implement due to the impact the ball creates on the face of the implement. At impact, the velocity of the ball transfers its energy into the face and the face, in turn, pass it onto the handle of the implement. The sweet spot of the implement is the point of minimum vibration. When the ball is hit perfectly, in the center of the sweet spot, the vibrations generated do not negatively affect the player and even give a distinctive, pleasant sound confirming the quality of the player's stroke.
On the other hand, when the ball is hit off center, this condition creates imbalanced forces and generates vibrations. Ideally, and in the absence of a damping medium, the vibrations would continue for an infinite time. Unfortunately, the human arm, which grasps the implement, is a good damping medium and absorbs this energy. The energy absorbed by the human arm is dissipated in the form of pain and tiredness.
Vibration dampers/absorbers for sporting implements are now commercially available. Commercial dampers presently available primarily help in reducing noise generated in connection with an off center contact with the ball but contribute little to the reduction of vibrations in the implement which are ultimately damped by the human arm.